gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lieutenant Davis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gears Of War Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lieutenant Davis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 01:59, 2011 November 6 I'd be happy to help! You can contact me over the wiki, email (my email is bmancraig@gmail.com), or Xbox Live (my GT is Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33), whichever is most convenient for you. Just be aware, due to custody I'm not on Xbox much because my dad has the Xbox and he is not my primary caretaker. Next time I'll be on is tomorrow night at around 7:00-ish (PM, of course). 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. The log-in isn't working right now. This is Anonymous ONI agent, if you hadn't guessed. 18:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Aidan unplugged the mic before I could explain. Yes, next time I'm on, we'll do the future. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ''Dark Horse'' joint project Hey bro, I was wondering if you might be interested in partnering with me and adding your fanon to my ''Dark Horse'' continuity, meaning we'd just pool all of our work into one big expansion of the Gears universe. I'll fill you in on the nitty-gritty tomorrow; right now I need some sleep. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) U THAR BRO? Hey, you haven't been on Xbox Live or the wiki in a while, where are you? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't have one that I can actually use... :-\ »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one, but I have no way of using it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 06:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sweet Jesus Davies! It's been so long! How're you and the rest of your Swedish broskis! 18:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey its ian need help doing my story and i did your breeding ground destruction story I can't. What's wrong? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember how I told you I would send you some videos and some links to some of the music that I listen to? Well here you go: [http://muse.mu/media-player/singles/26/map-of-the-problematique/ Map of the Problematique - Muse] jnslrTTXQSA e8X3ACToii0 9-SQGOYOjxs R0do-QPoNh0 SAJKwRogzfc onzL0EM1pKY DCbkeUxkbYc 41F1Zsbt3eQ Jc73MRZiVuM »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Several Things... Hey, we got some praise regarding Dark Horse from Ahalosniper on Halo Fanon. While it was pretty much all directed at me, I think you deserve credit for (unknowingly) inspiring me to exit my comfort zone and push myself as a writer to get better and better, and I thank you for that. Second, please tell Ian to hurry up and write the Ian Cunnison article! Finally, were you avoiding me on XBL yesterday or am I just crazy crazier than normal? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Great Image Resource You're welcome. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I can be on at 2:20 eastern time, maybe a couple minutes earlier. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, please leave messages at the bottom of my talk page so I don't have to look around to try and see which message is the new one. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 18:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of all these images I've found? You can use a few of them if you want. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm at my mom's. I can't. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IT IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO PLAY ON MY XBOX RIGHT NOW. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Pep Designer download *My Gears of War pep file database (some downloads don't work) *Halo pep file database (non-''Halo: Reach'' files) *[http://www.405th.com/showthread.php/24086-*the-Official*-Halo-Reach-Pepakura-Files-Thread Halo pep file database (Halo: Reach files only)] »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm at my mom's house, so I currently don't have an Xbox to use. Btw, check this out. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Cuz I felt like it. And cuz everyone does it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok Colin, Here are the times that I'm at my dad's (where my xbox is). I put it into Eastern US time to make it easy for you. *Every Monday from 6:40 PM to 9:50 PM, 7:10 PM to 9:50 PM if my sister doesn't have dance (which isn't often) *Every Wednesday from 6:10 PM to 10:20 PM *Every Thursday from 7:15 PM to 12:00 PM (We stay overnight on Thursdays, but we can't play Xbox after 12:00 PM because that's when my dad plays on it) *'Every other' weekend Friday after school (my dismissal time is 3:37 PM) until 6:50 PM Sunday. Aidan and I split the time on the Xbox equally, so I am rarely on more than half the time I'm at my dad's. We switch off who plays for the first half of the time every two weeks. There are exceptions to this, but they're rare, so don't plan for them. Ask if you have any questions about this. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Weird... »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I won't be on the Xbox tonight. I won't be on tonight because of my asshole sister. In the meantime, I need you to read all of this before Wednesday. I'll explain why on Wednesday, but it doesn't matter if don't like it, YOU HAVE TO READ IT ALL NO MATTER WHAT! Now start reading like your life depends on it, because it kind of does. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG LOOK AT THIS I found this little gem while browsing Google Images for pics for my Halo Fanon stuff. Enjoy. PS: Check out the filename of that image. I think that you'll like it. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Kyle Olsen »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The simplest way would be to download Xfire and then friend me, but also, here are my favorite servers: *Whatever CnR server has the most people at a given time *04:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)BEACH HOUSE ON THE MOON *Heather's Vagina (I like it because it's FFA slayer on Death Island with ARs and Pistols to start, and it always has plenty of players, not because of the name) »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)